


Cicatrice

by englishable



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishable/pseuds/englishable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when it is all over, for the moment, the living-dead man has a new scar to mark his face. He can't bring himself to begrudge her for putting it there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cicatrice

…

With the singular and silent captivation of a child – he is doing this for the first time, after all, and just now everything around him seems rather sharp-edged and new – he brings a bare hand to his face and traces it lightly down the scar.

(Perhaps he can be persuaded that the hand and face are both still his own, that his body’s separate pieces are still joined together by the same flesh and blood and bones which have held him all his life.

Or perhaps not.)

It begins just above his left brow and cleaves a widening path to his jaw, pulling the right corner of his mouth into a faint but now-permanent frown – he’s inherited just enough sense for the ironic that this does not surprise him in the least. The scar’s raised texture is at once rough and polished, its pain deep and imprecise when he presses hard enough.

He has closed up the wound himself, this place where she has rived his face cleanly in two. He has watched the scar turn a pearlish-pale color like morning air as it healed.

And if he closes his eyes he will bring back the searing heat, as well, that immovable resolution in her eyes, her mind passing all the way through his with the sudden and white-brilliant violence of lighting through desert sand.

(Instead Ben keeps his eyes open, and stares back at this new-made dead man in the glass, and then he returns his helmet to its proper place so that one mask conceals another.)

…

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of confused feelings about these two, because the narrative seems to be pulling strongly towards the reveal that Rey is Luke’s daughter (which seems a bit too predictable, at this point, and I like a competing theory that she’s actually Obi-Wan’s granddaughter) but the dynamic is so…oddly charged? I'm also a current fan of the theory that Ben's acting as Luke's spy within the first order. 
> 
> I’m not completely sure what to make of it. For now, I’ve settled on the idea that they aren’t related and that said dynamic is intentional for whatever reasons we’ll eventually discover.


End file.
